Missão Final:A última ordem de Sir Integral
by Retalhadora
Summary: sequência do mangá, Sir Integral revela o significado do enigmático sorriso dedicado a Arucard, tensão e revelações, num denso clima de jogo de palavras, acerca da oferta do vampiro. Quem será o vencedor?


Don't be cool vibration

Revlofantasy

Tell me fool talk show day and rain

Every stardom the rating

Don't stop horror show inner darken

Jus suc ra ra oh

Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show

Take me want to talking revolution

No havea won cheese have lay show

(No have a want cha have late show)

Diviphon de have worry star

Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul

Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul

Devil beam to the crashing

Revoluflymachine

Adjust blue G

Jus sekiran

Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show

Take me want to talking revolution

No havea won cheese have lay show

Diviphon de have worry star

Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul

Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul

MISSÃO FINAL : A ÚLTIMA ORDEM DE SIR INTEGRAL HELLSING

"…O traidor que estava entre os membros da Távola Redonda foi punido pelas trevas. "

"...A MI-5, que estava investigando sobre a criação de vampiros artificiais ainda não encontrou respostas."

Torre de Londres

Sentada no catre estreito, o charuto holandês apagado num canto da boca, os olhos azuis protegidos por espessas lentes, que numa máscara de beleza talhada num iceberg incapaz de se desprender de sua calota e derreter em mar aberto, refletiam todo o desdém, ironia e decepção de uma maneira que nunca imaginara um dia tornar a experimentar, tal na noite em que se vira encurralada como um camundongo cercado de gatos famintos obrigada a lutar pela vida, esgueirando-se sorrateira, até fétidos calabouços cobertos de sujeira, teias de aranha e entradas de ar.

E era isso o que o estava fazendo admira-la mais uma vez naquele instante, em que mesmo desolada e sem falsas ilusões com que se agarrar, preservava seu eterno, plácido e inafastável ar de superioridade, aspectos que mais do que a qualificavam, eram inerentes a personalidade de uma mulher qual o retrato fiel dos antigos e verdadeiros guerreiros, pura ironia, talvez...Mas foi nesse instante de cúmplice silêncio que Arucard percebeu, era ela, ela a adversária por quem tanto ansiara um combate, a adversária suprema, que mesmo desprovida de qualquer dote sobrenatural, era capaz de move-lo, indic�-lo o caminho por onde seguir, mostrar-lhe algo , coisas que jamais imaginara um dia conhecer, ainda que caminhasse pela Terra há mais de seiscentos anos.

Uma longa mecha loiro pálido , escondia tal as lentes em forma de lupa, parcialmente o rosto bonito, feminino, desenhado em feições aristocráticas, imponentes, nobres. Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing da Casa de Fairbrooks, mesmo algemada em tiras de couro, a perna direita flexionada , espremida numa cama estreita que mal era capaz de abrigar toda sua altura, era o agente vivo dos antigos ocupantes daquele mesmo quarto escuro, a Torre de Sangue, destino derradeiro daqueles que considerados alto traidores da Coroa Britânica, contavam as horas para o fim certo, inevitável. Houvera uma vez mil dias para Anna. A donzela da Real Ordem Cristã não dispunha de alternativa semelhante, como não tivera Elizabeth, Lady Jane. Se tivesse sorte poderia ainda conseguir um adiamento de dois ou três dias, uma semana quem sabe?

No entanto, o sorriso firme era um catalisador do pleno entendimento, e nunca Arucard se sentira tão fascinado pela humana forte, e às vezes prepotente, como naquele momento em que a contemplava abertamente sem subterfúgios, e estranhamente sua mestra parecia permitir. Ou pelo menos não se incomodar, como sempre dera a entender nas poucas palavras que trocavam entre si, que não diziam respeito a ordens e missões de grande sigilo e risco.

O jantar intocado numa mesa coberta de rubro, uma garrafa de vinho de safra duvidosa ainda fechada, e ao lado disso tudo, sob a mira dos sagazes olhos cor de safira, Ele lhe sorria com um misto de orgulho pela recém descoberta, de ser Integra afinal a sua grande oponente, desta forma o respeito pela altivez não perdida por alguém que aguarda pela chegada da morte com indiferença, somente elevou ainda mais a consideração e respeito que nutria por aquela que vira crescer, desabrochar e se tornar uma mulher, mesmo que totalmente pura, intocada, mas dona de uma fatalidade, feminilidade poucas vezes por ele vista, extremamente desejável, venerável de fato.

Integra, sua Mestra, não mostrava qualquer traço de pavor, vacilo, parecia encarar o patíbulo da forca como algo banal, um ciclo que se fechava, mas sem uma estrela de cinco pontas para evocar conjurações secretas...Esticando o braço para apanhar uma taça, Arucard notou, os trinta segundos em que permaneceram absortos fitando um ao outro diretamente, pareceram mais longos do que os vinte anos de cárcere frio e escuro, que fruto de um pacto selado com o anterior patrono dos Hellsing, vira-se aceitando sem muita resistência...

O cálice de vinho, a cor do sangue que lhe era tão caro para a sobrevivência, o fez tomar a atitude impensada, provocativa, que consistiu em esmagar com a mão enluvada repleta de símbolos mágicos, o cristal frágil receptáculo maior da fé de Integra, tal uma estranha e malfadada antítese, onde seu sangue se misturou a bebida considerada sagrada pelos cristãos, fazendo com que gotas de suas veias caíssem no chão cinzento e o tingisse com uma outra cor, a cor intensa de uma rosa vermelho vertigo.

Então o olhar brilhou por trás das lentes alaranjadas, tornando-se mais intenso, flamejante, beirando a ardência da insanidade acalentada por uma centelha de enfim ter chegado a hora por que tanto esperara, o de transforma-la num ser superior, fortalecido e semelhante a si próprio. O dia que ela teria de entender, que fazer a escolha era o melhor para si mesma, de fato, a única saída concreta e plausível. Assim a voz profunda, rouca, potente, de sotaque romeno acentuado reverberou na cela fria, trazendo o fogo da alma que um dia tivera à tona, e não a que deixara condenada no inferno, mas sim embalada pela vontade quase voraz de vê-la longe daquele lugar, a salvo, comandando homens, pisando firme e liderando tal era seu destino.

Integra, a pausa num sorriso que se abriu, juntamente a maneira quase íntima de cham�-la pelo diminutivo do nome, desprovido do título nobiliárquico que ostentava, Minha mestra, espero sua ordem, faça sua escolha...

Não houve palavras, a resposta foi o nada, seguido de um movimento, Integral sem desfazer o sorriso ladino se ergueu da cama estreita e adiantou três passos, como num contrato velado e silencioso, Arucard imediatamente pôs-se de pé em toda sua altura, imitando o gesto da senhora a quem jurara servir e proteger, proteger a senhora de traços delicados e personalidade febril.

Num gesto atencioso, o vampiro tomou dos lábios finos o charuto apagado, e o esmagou com a ponta da bota lustrosa. Foi quando ela ergueu as mãos atadas pelas algemas até a gola da camisa imaculada, e desfez o complicado laço da gravata sóbria de veludo azul, abrindo com dedos firmes os botões do tecido acetinado que escondia seus seios, pescoço, deixando a salivar em completa ansiedade uma boca de dentes afiados e lábios proeminentes. E assim um sorriso que começou vacilante, alargou-se numa expressão de júbilo, e por fim vitória. Vitória?

Deixando a massa de cabelos lisos penderem para trás, Integral a Chefe da Casa de Fairbrooks, reclinou o pescoço num convite mudo, enquanto tocava com as mãos espalmadas o peito do servo rebelde e atraente, de temperamento intempestivo, aventureiro, e estranhamente digno de certa confiança. E o rosto de Integral nas últimas luzes da tarde, que atrevidas invadiam o cárcere diminuto arrebatando a privacidade de ambos, agraciaram-na com a áurea de uma deusa, não, de uma santa, uma princesa antiga que para sempre iria batizar o nome de um rio numa terra distante, praticamente esquecida, legendária.

É isso o que mais deseja, não, Arucard? Sussurrou com a voz sensual e tonante, desafiadora, e majestosa.

Uma gargalhada gostosa ecoou, Arucard enfim havia transposto o último obstáculo a seus objetivos mais secretos, desconhecidos, e se regozijava pela derradeira conquista. Sim era isso, prazer, prazer após séculos de puro tédio.

Mas...Mas definitivamente algo tinha de estar errado!Sim, tinha de estar! Se bem conhecia Integral, ela nunca, sob prisma algum se renderia tão facilmente. Era dona de um espírito forte, indomável, que chegava a impressionar mesmo Ele, a mais antiga criatura a caminhar pela face da Terra.

No entanto, Arucard, meu sangue é algo que jamais terá... A mestra em sua plena dignidade deu o golpe final, o golpe que o esmureceu, fazendo-o afrouxar os dedos vigorosos que a comprimiam contra si, enquanto a segurava pelos braços, recostando os seios de sua dama ao corpo alto, amoldando-se junto à mulher, que em seu coração morto, sentia tão latente e pulsante, que por uma fração de segundo pareceu o órgão readquirir vida, mesmo depois de seis séculos, ao tê-la finalmente colada a si, com batidas frenéticas, descompassadas, respiração entrecortada, lábios úmidos e olhos brilhantes.

Como que subjugado pelas antigas crenças, mitos e ritos acerca de cruzes, hóstias consagradas e estacas no peito, O Imortal Arucard vacilou, deu um passo para trás e quase tropeçou numa cadeira, tal o efeito do impacto das palavras que Integra lhe endereçara. Mas ela era uma humana, portanto, não seria capaz de perceber a nuance com que a força de sua convicção o abalava. Uma ironia refinada, um jogo, que tinha de admitir era tão competente quanto ele próprio, e com excelentes blefes a serem usados em instantes de tensão. Arucard, no entanto, estava decidido a não deixar qualquer vestígio de humanidade que houvesse em seu interior transparecer, pois num piscar de olhos ele era novamente o ser de riso maldoso, com servos em sua própria alma como névoa, lobos, morcegos, além dos intrigantes olhos injetados, aterradores e feições cruéis marcantes, inesquecíveis.

Sir Integral também disfarçou, como sempre, os próprios sentimentos sob a máscara de fria inteligência, quando o breve momento de contato, um toque que demorara uma década para acontecer se desfez, o contato entre os corpos de dois jovens, um porém dotado da eternidade. O encontro entre mestra e monstro, besta e fera orgulhosa de coração quente em corpo virginal. E mesmo negando veemente para si mesma, sentia-se tal os fragmentos da taça que ainda se espalhavam pelo chão, e estalavam com o pisar das botas do vampiro, que mais uma vez puxava a cadeira, e relaxando se sentava colocando um dos pés sobre a mesa rústica e bastante gasta.

É essa então sua resolução, Integra? Deixar-se vencer tão facilmente, depois de anos e anos de luta, renúncia da própria juventude, em defesa disto que chama "Fé"? A criatura retirou os óculos para que ela pudesse assim compreender o que se passava em sua mente, e ao atirar o chapéu de abas largas num canto da mesa, com certo nervosismo, se é que um ser desprovido de vida pudesse experimentar tal sensação, correu a mão de dedos longos pelos cabelos negros em desalinho. Sacrificar-se por um país que rejeita a lealdade de sua mais brava defensora? E, ah, claro? Uma rainha que tende a reprimir escândalos de seu próprio sucessor em tablóides, deixando seu governo a encargo de um desgraçado que fecha pactos de guerra, que não levam à lugar algum? Malditos humanos, não consigo entendê-los, ora Integral, de integra na Inglaterra somente você, pois olhe ao seu redor, esqueça a Hellsing e irá ver somente devassidão e até o suposto assassinato encomendando de uma princesa.

Integra tornou-se com aquilo a face do mais puro mármore, indelével apenas comprimiu os punhos a frente do corpo, levemente sibilando, enquanto tremia de maneira praticamente imperceptível.

Como que para desviar a atenção, fingir desdém, indiferença, Arucard sacou a Casull do sobretudo passando a examinar as inscrições, e brilho da arma.

Pelo visto enfiei o dedo na ferida. Pausa. Mestra, conheço você mais do que possa imaginar. E o monstro sensual sorriu atrevido, ao vê-la emitir um som de repudio num esgar, para em seguida dar-lhe as costas naquele gesto de defensiva tão comum, um tanto brusco, mas dotado de uma altiva infantilidade cativante, jogou os cabelos muito longos por sobre o ombro. Ele adorava vê-la fazer isso, era como voltar no tempo, ao encontro da garotinha alta e de expressivos olhos e tez bronzeada, que ao se sentir ameaçada, invadida em sua natural fortaleza, enfim em todos os momentos de expectativa ou medo, bem como a relutância contra qualquer possibilidade de derrota, repetia aquele ato reflexo tão particular como seu dispositivo de isolamento, escudo, derradeiro recurso de defesa em que implícito estava: "não quero falar sobre isso." Acredite em mim, não vivemos mais numa Era em que se valorizam os esforços heróicos , sangue jorrados de seus mártires, minha cara Integra.

Estará definitivamente desperdiçando sua bela, e jovem vida, por uma causa que se deixar abater, recusar a imortalidade que ofereço, então aí será perdida.

Ao que pareceu ser junto à nuca de Integral, sua mestra desde os treze anos, tal ela pode perfeitamente sentir o afago dos lábios letais em sua pele fina e ainda não recomposta com o laço da gravata pendendo no colarinho aberto, experimentou uma estranha, misteriosa brisa que soprou leve palavras junto ao pescoço delicado, esvoaçando os cabelos longos.

Arucard, já me ofereceu seu "presente das trevas" outras vezes, nunca se cansa? Pensa que isso me envaidece, incita qualquer tipo de estremecimento em minhas convicções? Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e inflando o peito disparou: Não se esqueça, sou uma Hellsing, e este nome representa tudo que sei do mundo, de mim mesma. Tolice sua permanecer insistindo nessa tecla.

Mentira, não preciso ler sua mente para saber que se inclina ante a possibilidade de se fortalecer, tornar-se imortal.

O olhar duro que ela dedicou, trazia no fundo uma duplicidade, como um "talvez, apenas talvez" e por isso suspirou profundamente. Que droga era aquela afinal, com que direito ele devassava seu espírito, mente, sem que nem ao menos fosse necessário usar de subterfúgios, mágica, ilusões? "Maldita criatura imunda, eu o odeio...Odeio?" Integral pensou mordendo o canto esquerdo do lábio, como que a procura do charuto.

Arucard, vamos parar com esse jogo sim, estamos perdendo um tempo precioso aqui...

Ao sentido oculto da sentença, que ele entendeu nas entrelinhas, arrumou os ombros e girou a cadeira para se por diante dela mais uma vez, de maneira até solicita e gentil, atenciosa.

De fato, tenho assuntos mais urgentes a tratar com você.

Como o quê? O vampiro inclinou a cabeça, parecendo mais uma vez envolvido pelo feitiço cálido daquela imponência vivaz, chama que condensava toda a inabalável resolução de sua mestra, e guardando a pistola prateada, passou a fita-la, admirado com a elegância que a altura pouco comum para uma mulher preservava misteriosamente uma feminilidade esfuziante, realçada pelos trajes masculinos; mais uma vez o desejo movido pelo que o verde-oliva escondia, fez com que sedento roçasse a ponta dos caninos nos próprios lábios, era ela e sempre seria, sempre, para toda a eternidade.

Documentos, papéis, sua liberdade. por um momento Integral pareceu rever dez anos de uma vida ao lado daquele ser maligno, a quem seu pai e ela própria haviam confiado a honra de sua família, uma deferência aos insanos atos de bravura, sentimentos perturbadores de Arucard estar sempre pronto a defendê-la, mesmo que para isso tivesse de romper os túneis que levavam ao inferno, tudo tão secreto no mais profundo recôndito de seu ser chamado de mulher, e que no auge da adolescência e ainda na maturidade emergente afogava em lágrimas silenciosas, solitárias nos caros travesseiros forrados de linho, numa cama ampla de dossel, lençóis de seda bem postos pelo fiel Walter e a noite escura e estranha como companhia de sua loucura.

Loucura era o que podia definir o conflito de tudo que se chamava Integral Wingates Van Hellsing.

Liberdade, Integra? Era uma retórica, sofisma, e por isso ele riu rouco. Já não sou mais um servo seu, desde o momento em que conjurou a abertura do último lacre proferido por Cromwell, ela se virou surpresa, sinceramente surpresa, estou aqui por que quero, por vontade própria.

Mas ainda pouco me chamou de mestra...

Arucard, o sedutor senhor das trevas, o Arucard dos cabelos negros e olhos que vermelhos um dia haviam sido cor de esmeralda, puros e sorridentes, impediu que a frase da donzela de aço chegasse a termo.

Verdade, Integra, mas pelo visto não entende tanto de ocultismo como gostaria ou acreditava deter conhecimento... Num muito incomum prazer, ele admirou uma ruga de tensão se formar entre as sobrancelhas finas, que tantas vezes ganhavam uma expressão de ousadia, e agora traíam dúvida, receio, o que o agradou imenso, ou ao menos serviu para aquecer o orgulho que ela adorara um dia reduzir, e o fascinara com isso, pois o enfrentava sem temor, mas naquele instante ele voltava a ser o senhor absoluto, não o monstro, mas o elegante cavaleiro que carregava nos genes a audácia de Átila, que conduzira exércitos invencíveis tal o ancestral em batalhas contra os bárbaros inimigos, invasores de sua linda terra natal. Mulher teimosa, ainda é a mesma criança, ergueu um dedo e calou os lábios da jovem com tamanho gesto, vim para vê-la, oferecer uma chance de fuga que recusou antes de entender meus argumentos reais, uma chance de luta. E não por ter me chamado, ter sido convidado, mesmo sabendo que têm pensado em mim, e bastante se for honesta, Integra. Sorriso de satisfação, como o de um simples homem, mortal, que tem ciência de ser o dono pleno dos sonhos de uma mulher.

Não entendo. Baixou levemente a cabeça, somente o mínimo para desviar a atenção daqueles olhos perscrutadores, mas ele a fez fita-lo num sorriso cativante, amplo, irrestrito, enigmático, irresistível, mas não necessariamente belo; "então era assim que ele conseguia suas presas?" inevitável não pensar nisso dada a circunstância, "por isso o suspiro de Kim, ainda que a vida desvanecesse em seus braços diante de mim, no que achei tão repulsivo, mas quando de fato o que estava sentido era isso, o que experimento agora? Integral, você não é tão forte, puritana, quanto pretende ou finge ser".

Uma cena de rompante perpassou a mente da mulher de sangue nobre, enquanto a verdade a atingia como uma bala de alto calibre forjada com a prata da cruz de Lanchester, e abençoada por ritos anglicanos, protestantes. A donzela que por vontade própria decidira abdicar da feminilidade, para envergar a pose de cavaleiro, como um combate, uma demonstração de audácia ante uma sociedade misógena, que mesmo tendo uma rainha como personalidade máxima, esconde em suas discretas dissimulações o preconceito, e Integral não se curvaria a homem algum, abdicando assim de coisas que para qualquer outra jovem seria normal, sexo, diversão, sendo aos vinte três anos não apenas uma virgem, mas alguém que não degustara o sabor de uma saliva doce, ou o toque macio de outra boca contra a sua, nunca tingida, nunca colorida por pigmentos perfumados de batons para realçarem seu lindo e delicado traçado.

O afago de dedos de outro homem contra seus cabelos finos também era algo desconhecido, as madeixas que como seda cara não brilhava tal os raios de sol em tardes de verão, mas sim, assemelhava aos primeiros vislumbres da lua numa superfície calma de um lago congelado no Hyde Park, exatamente como Ele apreciava, e recordava durante anos? Séculos para ser preciso.

Assim, tal a seqüência de um sinistro rolo de filme antigo, com imagens mal editadas, repletas de ruídos, manchas de desgaste e uso continuado, Integral Wingates, podia jurar estar sentindo mãos pesadas, experientes sob luvas macias se afundando entre suas mechas longas, escorregando pelos ombros elegantes, até se aconchegarem na cintura delgada, que nem mesmo o talhe do terno tradicional era capaz de disfarçar o corpo de formas magníficas que havia desenvolvido ao longo dos anos, em exercícios de guerra e atividade constante.

Ao menos, podia conceder para ambos, Integra, a experiência de momentos agradáveis. Estava ele admitindo que também nutria alguma atração por ela? Impossível, estava morto. Mas se bem lembrava dos relatos contidos nos diários de seu avô Abraham, "Dracul" de apetite voraz consumira em luxúria uma infeliz moça da sociedade chamada Lucy; que em nome de Deus estivesse enfim perdendo a sanidade por completo, foi o que implorou numa prece mental, severa. Mas, ele, Arucard, seu servo havia proferido o próprio nome de maneira distinta do sarcasmo que acalentara durante anos a fio, disso ela tinha plena certeza, bem ali junto ao lóbulo esquerdo, o que a fez retesar-se de mãos atadas, no mais literal sentido da palavra, a respiração tendo se tornado ofegante, intensa, além de uma mística evidência de vagar entre dois mundos: aqui e l�, no continente das trevas? O lugar que mais temia um dia ter de se acostumar a conhecer, no entanto, naquele segundo parecia ter chegado ao seu limiar, enquanto inerte, como que adormecida, via-se empurrada de encontro à cama estreita, desprovida de vontade, movendo-se numa estática total de seu corpo, logo, conduzida pelo magnetismo daquele homem alto, homem não, vampiro.

A boca voraz de dentes afiados esmagando a própria, fazendo-a desvanecer praticamente em braços rígidos, provocando-lhe uma inconveniente onda de transpiração fria, ao tempo em que se arrebatava em violentos calafrios por sentir a pele gélida de cadáver contra a sua, desnudando-a sem piedade, clemência, e em completo cinismo Ele, Arucard permanecia inabalável em sua elegância vitoriana, apenas com os cabelos ainda mais desfeitos e repentinamente mais longos, uma paródia cínica ao mito de Sansão? Os olhos eram âmbar, nem vermelhos, nem amarelados aterradores tal as órbitas da morte, e sôfregos, perigosos, sagazes, no limite da insanidade de um desejo adormecido por séculos, Integral sentia-se inexplicavelmente segura, afinal não havia convivido com ele tempo bastante para saber em que termos ele se tornava o mensageiro do inferno? E, bem, obviamente dada circunstância Arucard, mais se assemelhava a um homem que sedento num deserto, enfim refugia-se num oásis de Berberes.

Quando enfim parecia completamente rendida, o casaco desabotoado, a gravata ao chão, camisa de seda aberta, mostrando uma lingerie desprovida de rendas, fitas ou enfeites, ainda assim extremamente sensual, as longas pernas bronzeadas desnudas, o apelo melancólico e um tanto apreensivo nos olhos claros, ao perceber o peso da criatura da qual não era mais capaz de lutar contra, deitando-se, aconchegando-se junto a seu corpo esguio, com as mechas negras derramando-se sobre o ventre delgado, preste ela mesma a começar a desatar o laço rubro de sua gravata, abrir botões e livra-lo do pesado sobretudo de lã, que mesmo numa cor extravagante demais para seu gosto, o deixava terrivelmente bonito. Era Integral que agora estava com pressa, o instigando a prosseguir adiante no sacrifício cobiçado por tantos, mas que parecia ter sido reservado a ele às vésperas de sua própria execução na manhã seguinte.

...E tudo se rompeu, o instante foi embora, passou, o filme chegou ao fim.

Confusa, Sir Integral Hellsing percebeu enfurecida, fragilizada, que mais uma vez havia sido vítima das ilusões sórdidas, cruéis, que Arucard tanto apreciava faze-la mergulhar por inteiro, incapaz de distinguir o real do imaginário, a menos que ele desfizesse o encanto. Encanto? Sim era encanto o que ele exercia sobre ela mesma, e na iminência da morte no alvorecer seguinte, não podia mais negar, embora não soubesse como admitir claramente, por temer as conseqüências de tamanha revelação.

Deus, como Ele podia brincar consigo daquela forma, tal detivesse mesmo certo direito de se apoderar de seus pensamentos, mente, idéias sem carecer de permissões, concessões, ou simplesmente licença?

"Arucard..." Suspirou mentalmente, e ele respondeu de mesma forma: "viu?"

De lábios crispados, possuída por uma enorme fúria que livremente corria em seu sangue, acelerando o pulso a tornando ainda mais convidativa às necessidades mais primitivas do ser noturno, Integral gritou: Arucaaaard!Este por sua vez gargalhou imenso, repleto de si mesmo, como há anos não se via.

Percebeu agora, Integra? Podia facilmente tê-la levado a isso... Indicação da ilusão, haja vista ela não ter dado um passo sequer, estar ainda de pé, tal antes o segundo do transe forçado, vestida e arredia, altiva, rubra, e com olhar ameaçador, tentadora, tentadora demais. Seria simples subjuga-la se quisesse, pois não me encontro mais ligado a você pelo laço da servidão, e fui capaz de revelar o que vejo em você: esse apelo constante, negado sempre, o suplício pelo desejo de desvendar o desconhecido, o inimigo em potencial que sou eu, e o que mesmo sendo um nosferatu, saberia ainda ou não proporcionar... Pausa para conter o riso praticamente incontrolável, nossa nunca a vira mais majestosa e irada, e se tivesse um coração estaria com um aperto no peito naquele momento só por imaginar a mulher magnífica pendendo numa corda, desprovida de toda a energia, que contagiava os que a seguiam com lealdade. Agora se prefere passar esses últimos momentos, conversando sobre assuntos menos interessantes e burocráticos, admito que não compreendo seu senso de prazer, mas o hedonista devasso aqui sou eu, não é mesmo?

Assim, Mestra, esteja a vontade para se ater a temas menos perturbadores de sua paz frígida, quando ambos sabemos que se trata apenas de uma máscara, e na verdade preferíamos transformar a ilusão, fantasia, num fato real, consumado.

Então Arucard realmente tinha aquele poder? O poder de mesmo tripudiar sobre sua secreta atração pela maior arma, e também pior adversário dos Hellsing, sem que sofresse qualquer sanção? Punição? Que os Céus tivessem piedade de sua alma louca, a palavra "Amém" se formou silenciosa em seus lábios, misticamente queimados, devastados por beijos imaginários. Precisava mesmo fugir daquela situação, assim novamente aproximou-se da cama, e com movimentos meio que desajeitados pelos punhos presos, abaixou-se junto ao colchão fino e de debaixo dele, retirou um envelope muito antigo, porém em bom estado de conservação, dada data estimada para o que continha dentro dele, e o estendeu a criatura, com que até então vinha mantendo uma batalha verbal, e uma guerra mental e nada santificada, honestamente: longe de ser uma Jhirad.

Isto lhe pertence.

Parecendo reconhecer certo símbolo no lacre a cera do envelope amarelado pela ação do tempo, um dragão, Arucard meneou a cabeça pra direita, deixando de contemplar a face da mulher para dedicar-se ao papel que ela lhe entregava.

Encontrei esses papéis dentro de um cofre de papai, quando a antiga biblioteca foi destruída pelo ataque dos irmãos Valentine, creio que sobreviveram ao incêndio ao primeiro andar por pura sorte, e continuarem intactos o que é mais incrível ainda, pois ordenei a Walter e nossos advogados uma pesquisa, e não existem cópias, são peças originais. Integral disparava naquele ar que ele menos apreciava, o de uma pessoa maçante, praticamente treinada a fazer discursos técnicos, pois a necessidade de levar adiante não somente uma Organização Paramilitar de combate a forças sinistras, mas também um império financeiro, e mesmo uma indústria bélica de onde saía o arsenal mais incrível que dispunha nas batalhas contra ghouls, freaks ou o que acreditasse ser de ameaça ao país que amava com fervor. Era a Integral pragmática, e não a lutadora, agressiva, inteligente, brava como leoa quem falava, e isso o irritava deveras.

É realmente não entendo seu senso de humor, minha Mestra, se fosse um mortal condenado, com poucas horas de vida o que menos pensaria em fazer seria conversar sobre documentos, contratos, etc...Afinal, pra que paga aquela legião de vermes inúteis de Oxford? Mas enfim, quem sou eu pra lhe dar conselhos? Um mero lixo, correto?

Agh, pare com isso Arucard, chega. Não dificulte ainda mais as coisas. Esbravejou finalmente perdendo a cabeça. Eu sei o que deseja, e não se trata mais de meu sangue, espera que eu admita que sim, tenho curiosidade sobre o que fez um ser como você , preferiu evitar os termos imundo e maldito, afinal devia muito a ele, e Arucard não se enquadrava no âmbito das criaturas de quem repudiava com todo o vigor de seu ser, pode ter feito qualquer tipo de pacto com meu pai, tendo se livrado de meu avô, e mais: o teor da razão que o fizera tomar tal atitude, mas isto não importa mais, não será de nenhuma ajuda, pelo contrário servirá pra me deixar muito mais atormentada, quando necessito de paz . E onde terá um charuto, preciso da droga de um maldito charuto.

Arucard apanhou um de dentro do bolso interno do casaco, e o entregou a ela acendendo-o com um toco de vela que queimava na mesa puída, também tinha o mesmo vício, gostava de fumar.

Enquanto ela se acalmava com três baforadas e passava a brincar com o charuto, fazendo-o pender no canto esquerdo da boca e novamente sentar-se, desta vez com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos sobre os joelhos, o vampiro perguntou: Tem certeza? Não quer mesmo saber? Automaticamente ergueu a sobrancelha como que outra vez a estivesse provocando, mas acabou por mudar de idéia, pois percebeu que Integral estava mesmo cansada, abatida, e nada adiantava humor negro naquela situação. E assim, parecendo mais resignado jogou uma das pernas para o lado, e a outra longa sobre o tampo da mesa, formando com a ponta dos dedos a cúpula de uma catedral, enquanto que com parte do maço de papéis que se espalhavam pela mesa, em seu colo passou a examin�-los com atenção, reconhecendo sua caligrafia elegantemente displicente, numa assinatura rebuscada contendo seu extenso nome em romeno, seguido de títulos e comendas, escritos a bico de pena, além do brasão familiar em mata borrão.

Integral negou por fim com um mero aceno, a pergunta que ficara perdida no silêncio breve, e numa postura diplomática, continuou: Como vê, abaixo do seu, está o meu nome e título, com isso pretendo corrigir um erro do passado, e devolver tudo que lhe pertence. "Exceto você mesma." Ele não conseguiu erradicar o pensamento furtivo. Suas propriedades ao largo dos Cárpatos, e que ficaram por mais de trinta anos ao cargo de minha família, Vlad Tpish, último príncipe de Sakai, Cavaleiro da Sagrada Ordem Cristã de Dracul. A voz de Sir Integral Hellsing soou com imponência, arrogância, tal recitasse a própria origem de certa forma, e mesmo degustando uma inesperada ponta de orgulho, uma onda que se formara em seu íntimo ao fim dizer aquilo tudo em voz alta, coisa que apenas meses atrás havia comprovado o que sempre suspeitara.

Bravo! Ele aplaudiu com sarcasmo. Faltou apenas dizer, descendente de Atila e Cain, marido de...Elizabeta. E os olhos dele a prenderam naquele segundo, e a imagem de uma bela jovem loira, sorridente, mas de rosto difuso se formou na mente de Integral, tal a figura em vermelho em forma de afresco com que havia sonhado na noite em que Bobbanshee a atacara em sua própria casa, uma princesa em vestes de veludo brocado, longas tranças, mas que agora não lhe emergia abraçada ao arquétipo da morte, mas sim consumia o antes luminoso sorriso em lágrimas, enquanto mergulhava num fosso, rio em volta de um castelo antigo. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as imagens, entretanto, não parecia ter sido Arucard quem a colocara em sua mente, pelo contrário, davam a impressão estar lá simplesmente, nada mais.

E ao cruzarem olhares sorriram pela primeira vez naquela noite estranha, de maneira honesta, relaxada.

E eu que acreditava que o Conde Dracul, fosse apenas um conto de Bram Stocker, acerca das aventuras de meu avô.

Ora, ora, e foi, ainda que para meu gosto, tenha havido "distorções" em demasia dos fatos reais, e uma nada interessante apologia ao idiota do Johnattan Hacker, figurinha mesquinha, ambiciosa e de péssimo caráter aquele. Arucard comentou franzindo o nariz, como se falasse sobre alguém que havia cortado sua vida há não muito tempo, ao invés de mais de cem anos. Integral o olhou estranho, arregalando as órbitas, e quase caindo o queixo, mas se recompôs.

Lamento que parte da fortuna de minha família, seja fruto do espólio de seus bens, que tanto meu avô, e pai hajam construído um império às suas custas. Estava sendo sincera, e isso se pudesse assim definir, de uma forma torpe o tocou. Integral tinha orgulho de se proclamar uma Hellsing, mas de fato, praticamente nada havia herdado deles, era a mãe indiana quem gritava dentro dela, a única veia, talvez que realmente a integrasse àquela genealogia, fossem a perseverança e teimosia, de resto? Só o resto. Claro que não irá encontr�-los no estado em que os deixou em 1897, a Fundação realizou melhorias em certos imóveis, e desfez-se de outros em troca de proteger obras de arte e o castelo, durante o período em que a Romênia se integrou ao Socialismo, os transformando em bens indisponíveis, por serem considerados como patrimônio histórico.

Penso que podemos negociar um abatimento no débito total, as benfeitorias iniciadas por meu pai, e que Walter se preocupou secretamente em levar adiante. Contudo, meu pai não conseguiu a guarda de todas as jóias e artefatos, alguns foram dilapidados durante o período da Cortina de Ferro, leiloados no mercado negro, mas nada que não se consiga rastre�-los caso os deseje de volta. Há também um fundo de ações revertidos a Vlad Tpsih na Suíça, a chave contendo a senha e banco estão no envelope menor, dentro do que lhe passei. Certamente as aplicações não o farão tão rico como no passado, mas irão lhe proporcionar uma...Vacilou, ia dizer vida, e os olhos pareceram marejar por uma fração de segundo. Existência bastante lucrativa, e presumo que saberá administrar tudo isso da melhor maneira possível. E sim, estava quase chorando, com a cabeça baixa, o charuto enfim apagado, os cabelos cobrindo o rosto que sustentavam lentes embaçadas.

Arucard , ergueu-se pela terceira vez, e fez menção de abraça-la mas desistiu ao vir os mãos espalmadas em sua direção impedindo o acalanto que viria.

"Droga de mulher. Maldita virgem encruada."

Ficaria feliz, se em nome de...Aham, sua condição de imortal, desse um prazo de digamos: cinco anos ao que restou da Organização, para quitarmos tudo o que lhe devemos. Nossa, mais um passo dele e iria desabar, fraquejar, render-se se ele a chamasse para uma noite de prazer. Enquanto isso poderia usufruir livremente da minha própria mansão, até que seu castelo esteja devidamente reformado, ou ainda tenha reavido ou feito recompra da Abadia de Carfax, pois ordenei sua desapropriação três meses atrás, parecia estar adivinhando que tudo terminaria assim.

Integra. Ele disse apenas e ergueu a cabeça, o olhar perdido, bastante similar ao que havia-na entregue naquela noite na varanda, quando se recuperava da delicada cirurgia, e com a desculpa de precisar de um pouco de ar fresco, Arucard elegantemente, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro havia se oferecido para empurrar a cadeira até a balaustrada, mesmo sabendo ser de dispositivo automático.

Arucard, não suportaria enfrentar o patíbulo, imaginando que o que resta da dignidade do nome de meus ancestrais, ficasse ainda mais submerso em lama, por não cumprir com as obrigações a seus credores e financiadores, entende?

Então ele fez: Cale-se Integral! Arucard arremedava o mesmo tom, atitude, que no passado havia usado contra o ser em trapos, cabelos prata, e expressão maligna, assustadora, e fascinante, e que tomara para si a responsabilidade de protegê-la contra um atentado, oferecendo o próprio corpo como escudo contra as balas a ela direcionadas. Basta, se é enfrentar um carrasco amanhã o que quer, é o que ter�, por que o fiasco do maldito julgamento pra mim foi o suficiente. Ora, rejeitar mesmo um advogado, apenas para assumir toda a culpa; sei que pretendia esconder o fato de minha existência, e Walter, mas não pense que ele se sentiu recompensado com seu sacrifício, mulher. Acredite, preferia dividir isso com você, ao invés de saber que irá pagar com a vida, Mestra. Pra mim a fita termina aqui, a escolha foi sua, e sinceramente? Prefiro gastar meu tempo de outra forma.

Bebendo sangue humano, Arucard, direto da veia? Ela o fulminou, e o viu estremecer, se fosse humano sabia que ficaria ferido com aquilo, era hábil em atingi-lo.

Talvez... Arucard com um sorriso assustador, perverso, a mirou com aquela expressão meio alucinada, queixo erguido, cenho franzido, as narinas dilatadas, uma imitação de seu mantra de combate "hurry, hurry, hurry". E isso não é de sua conta, pelo menos não mais. Mas dou minha palavra de vampiro, aproximou o rosto ao dela apenas curvando um pouco o corpo, as mechas escuras por todo o rosto, e as mãos cruzadas as costas, que vou me manter longe de velhinhas, mulheres grávidas e criancinhas indefesas, ô dó! Gargalhou em puro desdém, e Integral sentiu vontade de cuspir-lhe na cara, mas era exatamente isso o que ele estava esperando para então toma-la nos braços e beija-la, ou talvez até transform�-la num ser amaldiçoado contra sua vontade. Se bem, que ia ser interessante, me lembraria velhos tempos. Afastou-se, pois o impacto a mensagem já havia sido captada, de que faria o que bem entendesse dali por diante, mas ao mesmo tempo não era um ser repulsivo e inferior, era um Original. Contudo, admito que isso não faz mas meu estilo, continuarei como bom menino, hah, alimentando-me de minha ração medicinal. Pronto, era isso que queria ouvir. Só que não pode me pedir como último desejo, de evitar que eu me divirta, e saia à noite caçando criaturas sórdidas do seu mundo, que também o transformou no meu, Integra.

Ela assentiu. Oh Deus, por que ele não podia ter sido um ser humano normal, adoraria tê-lo conhecido de outra maneira, talvez o destino houvesse sido diferente. Talvez então tivessem sido amantes, amantes no outono enevoado de Londres.

"Arucard"... Suspirou em pensamento, e ele afagou o rosto dela, sem toc�-la, não era preciso.

Cuide bem da Victoria... A conversa encerrava-se naquele ponto, o hemisfério final, ele reconheceu, pois se virou abrupto, mas não antes de lançar-lhe um derradeiro e fulgurante olhar, o que ela guardaria como lembrança... Longo, repleto de palavras não ditas mais plausíveis de compreensão imediata de seu significado, intenso, vivo, profundo como que a capturar dentro de si mesmo também, para toda a eternidade a beleza imperiosa, rara, daquela mulher enquanto existisse entre a humanidade, até o fim dos tempos.

A sentença final proferida por ele, no entanto, nada condisse com o pedido da antiga mestra, pareceu solta, suspensa, levitando no ar, surpreendente, e aparentemente sem sentido. Aparentemente...

Eu morri aos vinte cinco anos, numa tarde de primavera da Romênia, quando enfim havia retornado pra casa após uma árdua batalha contra infiéis invasores. Um suspiro que ela identificou como melancólico, saudoso, e tristonho. Ambos se fitando como que separados por finas barreiras de cristal puro, com emoção, e era fato. Ainda que nem mesmo ela, Sir Integral Wingates Van Hellsing, conseguisse entender o que Arucard pretendia com aquela revelação. Nem sempre fui um monstro... Um dia, Integra, eu já fui um homem.

E tal havia surgido naquele fim de tarde, como uma sombra sorrateira, que se condensa em forma humana, desfazendo-se na penumbra, consumindo-se pela escuridão de uma noite com lua cheia, sem estrelas e nublada, ele desapareceu.

Tentando em vão conter as benditas lágrimas quentes, que não mais conseguia controlar, Integral baixou a cabeça. Primeiro sussurrou, e depois gritou, gritou de mãos crispadas com toda a força de sua alma: Arucaaaaaaaaaard!

Mas desta vez ele não viria. Não mais.

I never really feel quite right

I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong

Every time I look at you, you seem so alive

Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it

I'm following every footstep

Baby on your own you take a cautious step

Do you wanna give it up?

But all I want is for you to SHINE

Shine down on me

Shine on this life that's burning out

I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right

And I act like I don't know why

I guess a reaction is all I was looking for

You looked through me, you really knew me like no one has EVER looked before

Baby on your own you take a cautious step

Do you wanna give it up?

But all I want is for you to SHINE

Shine down on me

Shine on this life that's burning out

I know, I know, girl you got something

SHINE (shine it on to me)

Shine down on me (I wanna feel it)

Shine on this life that's burning out

Baby on your own you take a cautious step

Do you wanna give it up?

But all I want is for you to SHINE

Shine down on me (just show me something)

Shine on this life that's burning out (you give me something that I never

know)

Shine (it gonna kill me if you give something away)

Shine yeaaah (I wanna know what's going in on your mind)

Shine on this life that's burning out

SERÁ QUE ACABOU?

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: A RETALHADORA

All Rights Reservead For Kouta Hirano.

LÁGRIMAS INÚTEIS DE UMA ARMA OBJETO

CELAS VICTORIA: Hei, essa M" já acabou e eu nem apareci uma vezinha sequer? Visivelmente irritada, de olhos injetados, preste a ceder a tentação de assassinar a ficwriter do outro lado da tela.

HALCONNEN´S SOUL: Eu também não.

CELAS VICTORIA: Claro, sua assombração, você é apenas uma gracinha do Hirano.

HALCONNEN´SOULOlha aê como fala sua sanguessuga aprendiz...

CELAS VICTORIA: Só não te jogo no lixo, porque o Walter me faria pagar o prejuízo pelos próximos, duzentos anos. Meu soldo é pequenim, sou paga em sangue de transfusão.

HALCONNEN´S SOUL: AAARGH, não tô agüentando, ai que dor insuportável e não é no meu gatilho!

CELAS VICTORIA: O que foi agora? Desde quando arma chora?Não entendo mais nada.

HALCONNEN´S SOUL:Minha musa vai morrEEERRR!

Com expressão de descrédito Celas resmunga algo incompreensível.

CELAS VICTORIA: Já estou morta.

HALCONNEN´S SOUL:Não estou falando de você, menina kawaii, e sim de minha deusa, linda , loira e alta, Sir Integral. Eu disparo por ela.

"Essa coisa estúpida pensa que tem vida própria, não sei por que perco tempo com isso, preciso confortar o mestre. E o que será que aquela loira aguada metida a homem tem que eu não tenho?" Olha para os próprios seios enormes e coxas grossas. "Só pode ser o charuto!"

CELAS VICTORIA: Quer saber de uma?Ficar aí chorando não vai adiantar de nada, afinal o que pode fazer as lágrimas inúteis duma arma objeto?

HALCONNEN´S SOUL: Tem razão, mire na tela e acerte a ficwriter, afinal o que esperar de uma humana que se intitula A Retalhadora? Fogo nela!

"Imbecil".

CELAS VICTORIA: Se matar a doida, aí é que não temos saída...O NEGÓCIO É APELAR PRA QUEM LER ESSE TROÇO, ENTENDEU Ô?

HALCONNEN´S SOUL: Agora sei por que seu mestre a transformou!Brilhante, sou um romântico inveterado, meu canhão se derrete todo, e A Retalhadora ainda se diz shipper, mas não passa de uma HALF DESGRAÇADAAAA!

Apelo conjunto.

CELAS VICTORIA e HALCONNEN´S SOUL: MANDEM REVIEWS, E PEÇAM PARA CONTINUAR, OU NÓS EXPLODIREMOS O PC DA RETALHADORA.

Sussurro em off, "Para isso eu teria de ressuscitar o Jan Bo! Será que o mestre daria uma forcinha, buscando ele no inferno?" Expressão de gotinha naturalmente.

HALCONNEN´S SOUL:Digam não a morte de Integral!

CELAS VICTORIA:Chega!

"Baka"


End file.
